Mortal Kombat Vs Nintendo Universe/Fox McCloud
Bio Fox McCloud is the leader of a band of adventurers-for-hire known as Star Fox. Fox and his fellow pilots Peppy Hare, Slippy Toad, and Falco Lombardi patrol the Lylat system in their mother ship, the Great Fox. From the cockpit of his Arwing, Fox leads the ceaseless pursuit of the evil scientist Andross, who doomed Fox's father. Kombat Characteristics Power and Abilities W.I.P. Variations Character Trait Weapon Awakening Movelist Special Moves * Blaster: Fox gets out his blaster and shoots his opponent. It fires two laser shots at a time. * Fox Illusion: Fox zips through his opponent, leaving a wispy image of himself in the wake. * Fire Fox: Fox charges up in fire and hurdles himself, covered in flames, at his opponent. This can be done, depending on which version of the input, upward (if done on the ground), middle (regardless), or downward (if done in the air). * Reflector: Fox shields himself with a plasma barrier, which can reflect projectiles. It can also hit an opponent who touches it. X-Ray Move * Foxed Combo: Fox pistol-whips his opponent with his blaster, shattering the skull. Then he backwards kicks at his opponent's chest, breaking the rip cage. After that, he jabs his opponent in the chin with his knee, fracturing the mandibles. Super Move Finishing Moves Fatalities * Landmaster: Fox calls on the Landmaster and jumps out of the picture. He reappears in his Landmaster as it lands onto the ground. Fox's opponent gets scared and tries to run away, only for the land master to fire at the running opponent, blowing him/her up into bloody chunks. * Smart Bomb: Fox gets out a smart bomb and implants it inside his opponent's abdomen. Three seconds later, the screaming opponent explodes. The blown off pieces of the opponent slowly fly off due to the Smart Bomb's explosive impact before the pieces fall down. * Speed and Fire: Fox uses his Fox Illusion, which sends the opponent flying upward. He then uses his Fire Fox, where he hurdles himself towards the airborne opponent, and splits them in two halves. The upper and lower body parts of the opponent then fall on the ground, slightly on fire. X-Ality * Kung Fox: Fox goes into a kung-fu stance and starts punching his opponent in the shoulder seams, sternum point and solar plexus, all accompanied by the intense breaking of the opponent's rib cage. He then kicks the opponent in the head three times with his right foot and then kicks him/her down in the head with his left foot, accompanied by the opponent's skull getting fractured. Brutalties Vari-Alities Hara-Kiri RAMtalities Melltalities Summon-Cross Cretalities * Star Fox Love: '''W.I.P. (with Krystal) * '''Lylat Rivalry: W.I.P. (with Wolf) Devastators Kostumes * Kostume 1: His outfit from Star Fox: Assault * Kostume 2: His sleeveless outfit from Star Fox Adventures * Unlockable Kostume: His original outfit from Star Fox 64 * Kosplay DLC 1: Neo from The Matrix * Kosplay DLC 2: James McCloud * Kosplay DLC 3: Point Man from F.E.A.R Battle Intro An Arwing flies down to the battlefield and Fox McCloud jumps out of it. Fox then says, "All aircrafts report!" Victory Pose Fox points with his gun, puts it back in his holster, and says, "This is Fox. Returning to base." as his Arwing flies down to the battlefield. Fox then jumps on it and flies away. Quotes Rival Ending James McCloud's death from years ago had taken a toll on Fox McCloud's own sanity, due to Fox being James's son. He left the Star Fox team in order to seek help in overcoming these haunting memories. Raiden insisted that Fox joins the White Lotus Society, where Shaolin monks would help him cope with the loss of his dad. Decades later, after training with the Shaolin, Fox got over his father's death. However, he still happily remembers James's memo taught to him by Peppy Hare back in Corneria, "Never give up. Trust your instincts." Category:MK Vs Nintendo